One Day
by Knights Templar
Summary: A short fiction about Rick and Lisa’s doomed picnic and a twist I added for the helluva it.


One Day

A/N: For all those romantic types out there, this one is for you and honestly I have been swooshing this one around in my head for weeks, so enjoy. Oh, an as always, I am taking liberties because I can.

Rick looked in the mirror as he shaved getting ready for the date he had set with Lisa earlier that week. The looked himself over making sure that he didn't miss anything and satisfied with his appearance he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and started to brush his teeth.

As he brushed his teeth the started to think about why he had asked Lisa, besides that fact they had grown very close over the past few months since the defeat of the Zentraedi and Minmei's departure from his life. He stopped in the middle of brushing and wondered if he was thinking of Lisa merely as a consolation, something to take the place of Minmei, someone he had been after for years.

He shook his head violently making a mess with the bubbles and suds that was the toothpaste that had been in his mouth. Lisa wasn't some second place trophy. She was a wonderful person and as he stood and thought he put his hands on the wall with the toothbrush still hanging out of his mouth.

Lisa was beautiful, smart, charming, and when not on duty, actually a wonderful person to be around, someone he could see himself with. Rick's eyes widened at his last thought and wondered why he saw himself with Lisa, it scared him slightly but he knew that pigs had a better chance of flying, if there still were any, then Minmei ever giving up her career. Rick shook his head and regretted ever chasing after her.

Rick took the toothbrush out of his mouth and wiped his mouth with a towel and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw a man, hardly a man only in his early twenties. He noticed his ruffled, shaggy hair and wondered if that ever actually appealed to anyone but himself.

Rick thought a moment longer about Lisa and turned to leave his bathroom and he stopped at the realization that he didn't just care for Lisa, he loved her, but he shuddered. Not at the fact that he may actually love Lisa, but that he loved her and she may not love him back. The more he thought, the more he wondered what a woman like Lisa could see in him when so many better people were out there. Rick turned and looked at himself and he knew then that he loved her, but he didn't want to admit it to her, or to himself for that matter, he was afraid because he had a feeling that no one in his life had ever given him before.

Rick heard a knock at his door and without thinking walked to his door and opened it to find a blushing Lisa. He gave her a puzzled look and wondered why she was blushed an he felt a breeze and wondered why it was so much colder outside then he had thought.

"Rick, if you're going like that, I may need to bring a stick to beat the other ladies off of you," she gave a slight laugh as her embarrassment passed and the comedy of the situation started to come into play. Rick looked down and realized he had never put a shirt on after getting out of bed.

"Oh come off it," Rick said with a humored tone, "you know you like it," Rick said with his patent arrogant smile raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and playfully hit him in the stomach. Rick grunted and moved aside to let Lisa in.

"Well hurry up and get ready, I actually want to eat before we both grow old, get married and have kids," Rick's demeanor changed at her words and his movements became slow. He didn't know if she had meant anything by that, if she had meant him, or she had someone else in mind.

'No,' Rick thought to himself, 'she wouldn't be going on a date with me if she had another man in mind,' Rick hoped silently to himself. He walked closer to her and ran his hand across her back as he walked by, "Ok, give me a minute."

Rick walked into his room and Lisa exhaled deeply and looked at the room he had just entered. She was shocked, and surprised at seeing Rick without a shirt on, and she had loved seeing it. Then when he had walked by and casually run his hand in her back, which had sent electric shivers across her body like she had never experienced.

Rick changed quickly and ran into his bathroom and grabbed on of the many colognes that Roy had given him as a joke gift. He never thought he would ever use these, but now seemed like the perfect time to use something new and maybe add something himself.

Rick walked out and strode up to Lisa and offered her his arm and she giggled and took it and they walked out together with Rick closing and locking his door behind him. Rick and Lisa never stopped as they walked out to her car as the phone rang behind them with Minmei on the other end.

Lisa and Rick drove to the RDF Base and Rick playfully rolled his eyes and smiled at Lisa, "Don't we get enough of this place while we are at work?" Lisa rolled her eyes and shrugged and showed her ID to the guard.

They parked at one of the hangers and Rick went and pushed a button and a door slide open and there was the Mockingbird and Rick walked over and say that it had a picnic basket in it and Lisa walked up and looked at Rick with a rather sultry look and Rick raised an eyebrow, perhaps eyeing and opportunity.

"Hey Lisa, come here," Rick said as he opened his arms and Lisa walked over to him with a surprised look. Lisa walked into his arms and what Lisa thought was going to be a hug she was soon confronted with a very handsome Rick Hunter in her face and inching closer to her every second. Lisa didn't know how to respond, so she didn't and Rick kissed her and Lisa felt her body soar millions of miles up in the air.

Rick broke the kiss and looked at her and smiled; "Now how about we get going to that picnic spot?" Lisa still stunned to speak nodded her head and walked over the Mockingbird and strapped herself into the back seat and Rick in the front.

Rick taxied the small plane out and turned and smiled at Lisa, "Have you ever been in a plane with a crazy, ex-circus pilot?" Lisa shook her head and Rick smiled, "I hope you like acrobatics." Lisa smiled and felt Rick power the engines and soon saw that they were going almost vertical as Rick accelerated.

Rick leveled off but didn't give Lisa much time to recuperate as the dropped the stunt plane into a Stuka Dive and gave a roll in the middle causing them to invert and Rick flipped the plane back rightwards. Rick looked back and saw Lisa had a determined look and he could see her mouth, "That all you got?" And Rick smiled, he enjoyed the challenge.

Rick started the plane into a ascent and pulled up and up sending the plane vertical in the air and at the right moment he hit the boosters and suddenly they were moving even faster and higher and when the plane reached it's apex, Rick did little to control the aircrafts crazy, windblown plunge and just when Lisa thought they were going to die, Rick pulled the stick hard and leveled it off into a straight path. He looked back and saw a white-faced Lisa he laughed and Lisa hit him, not for scaring her, but for laughing at her and Rick gave her a sorry look and she laughed about it too.

Lisa felt the plane descend and looked down to see the spot that Rick had described and Lisa nodded in agreement that it was indeed a beautiful spot. Rick landed and as they got out, he opted to toss his cell phone into the seat since he doubted he could get a signal this far out anyway.

They walked a short ways and entered the woods and Lisa saw a small place cleared and she looked at Rick and he looked at her and nodded and the two of them walked to the cleared spot and set out a blanket and the two of them sat down. Lisa started to take out the food and set it out and Rick could see sandwiches and other foods that everyone remembers eating as a child.

Rick and Lisa ate in relative silence enjoying the company each other offered and the peacefulness of the outdoors and the birds and animals. As they finished Rick took the mints he seemed to always have with him everywhere he went and used after every meal out of a habit he had formed as a teenager. He out one in his mouth and offered one to Lisa out of courtesy.

Rick eyed Lisa and he slid a little closer to her, and she seemed to not notice and he moved closer. He was right next to her before she noticed and Rick moved his face closer to hers and he could see the doubt in her eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lisa, thank you for making this a wonderful day for me, an now I have to tell you something." Rick felt Lisa move and he ignored as he opened his mouth to speak again, "Lisa, I just want to say that until today I never knew how special you were and that I want you to be a part of my life, I don't want you to be a part of it, I need you to be a part of my life!"

Lisa looked at Rick with tearful eyes and Rick cupped her chin and raised her face to his and he kissed with all the passion he had and he felt her react slowly to him and suddenly Lisa opened up and Rick felt, and experienced a side of Lisa he had never known to exist.

Rick felt Lisa's lips against his and he felt himself losing control in her embrace and felt as if he was going to explode her warmth, her taste her loves all poured into him as he kissed her with reckless abandon.

Rick held Lisa and realized he had never said that he loved her; he squeezed Lisa and looked at the back of her head, "Lisa, I love you," Rick said simply as if he told her that she liked her.

Lisa sighed and burrowed herself deeper into Rick. Rick heard a crash and looked behind him and saw a very angry Minmei, and his first reaction was, "Minmei?! What the hell are you doing out here?!" Rick said with a very surprised look on his face.

"What are you doing here?! How could you do this to me?! I thought I meant something to you." By this time Rick and Lisa both were on their feet and Rick wore a very surprised and shocked look. Lisa by contrast had an angry look. Minmei started to cry and Rick made a move for her and Lisa felt that everything they had just shared was a lie and Rick would run back to Minmei.

Minmei ran off and Rick moved then stopped and Lisa wondered why it had gotten so quiet. She felt a tear roll down her face but then felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and Rick's face came into view on her left, "Lisa, I want you to know, Minmei is nothing to me any longer, she was a phase, and if you'll deal with me, I would like to spend the rest of my life with you." Lisa felt her knees buckle and Rick helped support her, "Lisa I love you," Lisa felt the tears of frustration and pent up emotion come forth and suddenly she clutched onto Rick and pulled him close, "I love you too Rick."

Five years later

"Hey mommy," Roy said as he watched the TV, "who's that lady?" Lisa looked in on her son and saw he was watching the news which made her uncomfortable because he was almost four and kids his age didn't watch such things.

Lisa saw a photo of Minmei and at the bottom of the screen she saw that Minmei had died, apparently of a drug overdose. Lisa didn't smile, she dare not in front of her son. Everyone had knew that Minmei, after being shot down that day had turned to drugs and alcohol and had eventually married her cousin and that hadn't worked out due to his abusiveness.

She had lived a ragged, dirty life of getting money however she could and fate had finally caught up with her and she had died from her lifestyle. She knew Rick would be at the funeral, he was of course invited, but Roy and Lisa weren't. She smiled as she walked back into the kitchen, not because she hated Minmei, but now she knew that nothing like Minmei could interfere with the life they had made ever since that one day.


End file.
